Brotherhood of Evil
The Brotherhood of Evil is an evil organization bent on world domination led by The Brain and his associates Monsieur Mallah, Madame Rouge, and General Immortus. Their plan is to eliminate the Doom Patrol and take over the world. The Brotherhood of Evil has been attacking the universe for years and has been an old enemy of the The Doom Patrol. However, they have gained another main enemy, the Teen Titans. After the Brain decided that the Titans were a bigger threat than the Doom Patrol, he attempted to eliminate all the Titans from the Earth. "We have a common enemy. The Teen Titans and their friends will fall. Working together we will defeat them...one...by...one." :—The Brain. Known members of Brotherhood of Evil Known members include: *The Brain - With vast skills and intelligence in science and strategy, The Brain, along with his teammates in the Brotherhood of Evil, Monsieur Mallah, Madame Rouge, and General Immortus, plans on dominating and ruling the world as well as eliminating all who stand in his way. He is the leader of The Brotherhood of Evil despite his currently limited physical condition. *Monsieur Mallah - With super strength and super skills, Monsieur Mallah is a walking, talking gorilla and is the second-in-command. He has a laser gun and plans on dominating the world along with The Brain. *Madame Rouge - Madame Rouge is a shape shifting, elastic, and top-grade ventriloquist spy who is a member of The Brotherhood of Evil. *General Immortus - A forever-living soldier, General Immortus is a member of The Brotherhood of Evil who has lived for forever and then some. Judging by his clothes, his last villainous act was playing an important role in World War II under the Axis Powers. Former Members Impersonators Wannabes Brotherhood Allies The Brotherhood of Evil's list of allies includes most of the villains plus several new characters who had to date no previous appearances (such as Cheshire and Phobia). In addition, several villains are featured who were subject to defeats which had left them permanently incapacitated, but who nevertheless made at least a cameo appearance (such as the Puppet King, Malchior and Atlas). The only villains not featured here are Deathstroke, Trigon, Brother Blood, Krall, Soto, the White Monster, Shrieker and Blackfire (the Cironielian Chrysalis Eater was eaten, so it was presumed by most viewers that she was left nearly incapacitated). Jinx, Red X and Doctor Light did leave the Brotherhood. A select few did not participate in capturing the individual Titans. The rest of the villains, as they appeared in above episode, are: *Billy Numerous *Mammoth *Gizmo *Psimon *Cinderblock *Red X *Adonis *Trident *Puppet King *Johnny Rancid *Mumbo *Professor Chang *Plasmus *Kyd Wykkyd *Angel *Warp *Phobia *Punk Rocket *Killer Moth *Kardiak *XL Terrestrial *Katarou *Atlas *André LeBlanc *Control Freak *Wintergreen *H.I.V.E. Headmistress *I.N.S.T.I.G.A.T.O.R. *Wrestling Star *Kitten *Fang *Mad Mod *Witch *Steamroller *Malchior *Master of Games *Mother Mae-Eye *Ding Dong Daddy *The Source *Bob *Overload *See-More *Private H.I.V.E. *The Creature from Jones Lake *Seven-Gorn-Seven *Off-World Outlaw *Cheshire ???? Gallery Projects Equipment Recruitment History Synopsis See also External links *Brotherhood of Evil Wikipedia *Brotherhood of Evil DC Database Notes & Trivia *The Brotherhood of Evil soldiers have an uncanny resemblance to the Nazi Waffen-SS. The soldiers wear a dark-gray uniform, similar to the black uniforms that the Waffen-SS would wear. In addition, they have a red armband on their left biceps, similar to those that the SS and Nazi Party Members would wear to signify their status as a party member. They also seem to be wearing helmets similar to the stahlhelms that the Wehrmacht and SS would wear. Finally, their weapons also resemble the German Maschinenpistole 40, more simply known as the "MP 40". Category:Brotherhood of Evil Category:Armies Category:DC Universe Armies Category:Nazis Category:DC Universe Nazis Category:DC Universe Villian Organizations